EVA Berlin 2013
The EVA Berlin 2013 conference on Electronic Visualisation and the Arts is held in , , 6-8 November 2013. Twitter: #EVAberlin2013 Sound & Sound-Design – Techniken und Strategien audiovisueller Navigation und Kommunikation Workshop 1: Mittwoch, 06. November 2013 Mittlerweile gibt es in der multimedialen Wissensvermittlung herausragende interaktive Anwendungen, die sich durch visuelle Kompetenz und qualitative Dramaturgien auszeichnen; doch oftmals wird der Sound vernachlässigt. Sound in interaktiven online und offline Anwendungen ist ein wesentliches Merkmal einer erfolgreichen Navigation und Kommunikation. Seit einigen Jahren tritt nun das Sound-Design zunehmend in den Fokus und es gibt zunehmend Produkte, die das Zusammenspiel aller audiovisuellen Faktoren beherrschen. Klanggestaltung, akustische Kommunikation im Raum und interaktives Sound Design Jan Paul Herzer M.A. & Max Kullmann Dipl.-Ing. M.A. (hands on sound GmbH, Berlin) Jan Paul Herzer und Max Kullmann, zwei renommierte akustische Szenografen, werden in diesem Teil des Workshops grundsätzliche Einsatz- und Gestaltungs-Möglichkeiten von und mit Sound und die verwendeten unterschiedlichen Technologien vorführen. Anhand konkreter Problemstellungen werden Lösungsansätze und Strategien aus der Praxis wie z.B. Techniken für "non-lineare" Klanginhalte zur Vermeidung von Wiederholung und Ermüdung oder der Unterschied zwischen Sounddesign für Web-Anwendungen gegenüber dem Sound im Raum vorgestellt. * hands on sound GmbH, Berlin ** Moderierung von Planungs- und Gestaltungsprozessen * Möglichkeiten: ** Einsatz von Klang zur Besucherführung ** klangliche Unterstützung zur Beschäftigung mit einzelnen Museumsobjekten Durch Hören sehend. Aspekte der audiovisuellen Navigation in Hypermedia-Anwendungen Dr. Harald Krämer (Zürcher Hochschule der Künste & Transfusionen, Basel) Sound-Design in Multimedia-/Hypermedia-Anwendungen mit kulturellen Themen gilt nach wie vor als kaum erforschtes Terrain. Der Referent stellt aus seinem laufenden Forschungsprojekt „Multimedia Classics – Hypermedia Hermeneutics“ einige der bei internationalen Hypermedia-Produktionen angewendeten Strategien der Gestaltung von Sound und deren Besonderheiten vor. Hierbei werden folgende Aspekte herausgearbeitet: * Strategien des Sound-Design in der Navigation und Dramaturgie von Hypermedia-Applikationen. * Zusammenspiel von Sound, Bild, Text und Animationen, um einen audiovisuellen Gesamtklang ("Look and Feel Good") zu erschaffen. * Unterschied des Sound-Design vom Film zum Sound-Design in Hypermedia-Applikationen. Klang & Raum – Moderne Verfahren zur Visualisierung und Optimierung der Akustik von Räumen Workshop 2: Mittwoch, 06. November 2013 Der Workshop widmet sich dem Thema bildgebender akustischer Kartierungssysteme in 2D und 3D. Neben einer Einführung in moderne Mikrofonarraytechniken werden Einblicke in aktuelle Auswertungsmethoden und Einsatzbereiche dieser sehr komplexen Systeme zur Ortung, Kartierung und visuellen Darstellung von Schallereignissen vermittelt. Inhaltlicher Schwerpunkt der Beiträge ist die Akustik von Räumen. Moderne, zeitlich hochauflösende 3D-Verfahren erlauben es, weit über die Möglichkeiten der klassischen technischen Akustik und Raumakustik hinausgehende Ergebnisse und bildliche Darstellungen für die detaillierte Analyse der akustischen Eigenschaften von Innenräumen zu gewinnen. Entsprechend hochkanalige und ausreichend große Mikrofonarrays erlauben aber auch erfolgreiche akustische Kartierungen im Außenbereich. In einer praxisnahen Vorführung wird die Funktion und Anwendung der im Bereich Signalverarbeitung der GFaI entwickelten „Akustischen Kamera“ vorgestellt. Anwendungen reichen von der Analyse der akustischen Verhältnisse antiker Stätten über die Beurteilung von Schallschutzmaßnahmen in Innenräumen und in urbanen Räumen bis hin zur modernen akustischen Gestaltung von Konzerthäusern und öffentlichen Plätzen. Dabei ist stets die vorgesehene Nutzungsart des Raumes zu beachten: Ein Raum für Musikaufführungen, ein Hörsaal, ein Büroraum, ein Ausstellungsraum im Museum oder ein Lesesaal in einer Bibliothek erfordern jeweils eine völlig andere Akustikgestaltung. Im Workshop werden ausgewählte Applikationsbeispiele präsentiert sowie die Leistungsfähigkeit und die Einsatzgrenzen der vorgestellten Auswertemethoden diskutiert. Diese neuen Werkzeuge eröffnen völlig neue Zukunftsperspektiven zur akustischen Optimierung und zur aktiven klanglichen Gestaltung unseres Lebensumfeldes, welche beim derzeitigen Anwendungsstand der Technik erst in Ansätzen erschlossen sind, ein hohes Maß an Kooperativität und interdisziplinärer Zusammenarbeit erfordern und einen großen Spielraum für fachlich sehr anspruchsvolle Forschungsvorhaben lassen. Akustische Kamera – Grundlagen, Anwendungsbeispiele aus der Raumakustik, Architektur und in urbanen Räumen Gunnar Heilmann (gfai tech GmbH, Berlin) * Akustische Kamera (GFaI Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik e. V.) Zur Akustik von Konzertsälen Ralf Bauer-Diefenbach (MMT network, Berlin) Neue Auswertemethoden für Analysen mit 3D-Mikrofonarrays Dirk Döbler, Andy Meyer, Stefan Neugebauer, Sébastien Barré (GFaI e.V., Berlin) Konferenz 1 Donnerstag, 7. November 2013 Elektronische Archive Session 1 Das Cranach Digital Archive – eine Ressource für interdisziplinäre Forschung Prof. Dr. Gunnar Heydenreich (Museum Kunstpalast, Düsseldorf / Fachhochschule Köln) Integrierte Medienerschließung in der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin: Ein Praxisbericht über die Digitalisierung dreier DDR-Zeitungen Almut Ilsen (Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin - Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Berlin), Dr. Stefan Paal, Dr. Michael Eble (Fraunhofer-Institut für Intelligente Analyse- und Informationssysteme, Sankt Augustin) Mit den eigenen Daten arbeiten können … Technische Hilfestellung zum Arbeiten mit Daten über Kulturobjekte auf Grundlage einer digitalen Langzeitverfügbarkeits-Infrastruktur Marco Klindt, Kilian Amrhein, Anja Müller, Wolfgang Peters-Kottig (Konrad-Zuse-Zentrum für Informationstechnik, Berlin) Digitale Räume Session 2 Farbe und Form: Hochaufgelöste 3D-Dokumentation von antiker Keramik Bernd Breuckmann (Breuckmann 3D-Engineering, Meersburg), Dirk Rieke-Zapp (Breuckmann GmbH, Meersburg) Ideen zu einer Typologie digitaler 3D-Modelle historischer Architektur Heike Messemer (Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) ExpoPlaner3D - Ein webbasierter Ausstellungsplaner mit 3D-Visualisierung und der Berücksichtigung der Faktoren präventiver Konservierung Prof. Dorothee Haffner, Prof. Alexandra Jeberien, Christian Höpfner (Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin) Offene Daten Session 3 Das Datenportal Berlin – eine Plattform für kulturelles Erbe Dr. Wolfgang Both (Senatsverwaltung für Wirtschaft, Technologie und Forschung Berlin) Vom Publikum her denken: aktuelles Selbstverständnis und Zukunft von online-Katalogen Dr. Regina Doppelbauer (ALBERTINA, Wien) Open Data – Partizipation in Online-Bildsammlungen Bianca Bocatius (Heinrich-Heine-Universität Düsseldorf) Crowdsourcing – neue Möglichkeiten und Grenzen für Bildarchive Nicole Graf (Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule Zürich, Bibliothek) Semantische Netze Session 4 Burckhardtsource.org. A semantic digital edition of the correspondence to Jacob Burckhardt Susanne Müller, Francesca Di Donato (Scuola Normale Superiore - ERC, Pisa) Erweiterte Layout- und Textanalyse von Zeitungsartikeln zur Gewinnung von Meta-Daten Dr. Wolfgang Schade, Martin Tölle, Dr. Xia Wang (Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik e.V., Berlin) Das Projekt KENOM (Kooperative Erschließung und Nutzung der Objektdaten von Münzsammlungen). Arbeitsabläufe und Herausforderungen in der Praxis Dr. Dagmar Sommer (Stiftung Moritzburg - Halle/Saale), Tobias Helms (Verbundzentrale des GBV, Göttingen) Konferenz 2 Freitag, 8. November 2013 Perspektive Online: Portale und Kooperationen Session 5 Sammlungen online - Hürden und Perspektiven Etta Grotrian (Stiftung Jüdisches Museum Berlin) Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek - Kultur und Wissen online Frank Frischmuth (Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek, Berlin), Stephan Bartholmei (Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek, Frankfurt a.M.) Europeana Inside, Europeana Fashion and AthenaPlus Prof. Monika Hagedorn-Saupe, Anne Overbeck, Isabell Ehrlicher (Institut für Museumsforschung, Berlin) Digital Arts & Heritage Access to London: Taking Advantage of (yet more!) New Technologies Dr. Nick Lambert (University of London), Prof. Lizzie Jackson (Ravensbourne), James Hemsley (University of London & EVA) Dornröschen im Depot Jörg Engster (die Informationsgesellschaft mbH, Bremen) Digitale Strategien der Staatsgalerie Stuttgart. Erfahrungsbericht und Zukunftsperspektiven Dr. Elke Allgaier (Staatsgalerie Stuttgart) SPRECHENDE BILDER - Interaktion im Raum Jens Imig (gewerk GmbH & Co. KG, Berlin) See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin * EVA London 2013 External links * EVA 2013 Berlin - Programme Category:EVA Berlin Category:2013